1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a receiver, and more particularly to a receiver with the function of adjusting clock signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The synchronization between a first clock signal generated in a receiver and a second clock signal of a transmitter, for example, a broadcaster which provides digital TV programs, is very essential for the receiver in digital TV technology. The conventional receiver receives a program clock reference (PCR) value corresponding to the frequency of the second clock signal of the transmitter. A processor in the receiver controls the frequency of the first clock signal to be close to the frequency of the second clock signal according to the PCR value.
However, the receiver receives the PCR value about every 40 ms and the processor has to frequently use the PCR value to change the frequency of the first clock signal, which is a heavy load for the processor and reduces the executing efficiency thereof. Therefore, the synchronization between the clock signal in the receiver and the clock signal of the transmitter may not be performed well, and some image frames will not be received successfully, which consequently causes bad display quality. Therefore, it is highly desirable to develop a receiver capable of effectively adjusting its clock signal such that the frequency of which is close to the frequency of the clock signal of the transmitter, and meanwhile improving the executing efficiency of the processor in the receiver.